Fallen
by Michelle Kay
Summary: Hermione was in a daze as she made her way onto the stage. A hundred thoughts racing through her head. When...it happened she had given up magic. She would never go back. She couldn’t face it. Not ever.
1. Chapter One

Title: Fallen  
Rating: PG

Author: Michelle

Summary: Hermione was in a daze as she made her way onto the stage. A hundred thought racing through her head. When...it happened she had given up magic. She would never go back. She couldn't face it. Not ever.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize ï

**Chapter One**

Hermione was in a daze as she made her way onto the stage. A hundred thought racing through her head. When...it happened she had given up magic. She would never go back. She couldn't face it. Not ever. It would be a year tomorrow. She had gone to America where no one would know her and ask her about it. She just wanted to forget. Whoever said 'Ignorance Is Bliss' knew what they were talking about.  
  
She stepped onto the stage in silence. She walked to the piano and sat down running her fingers lightly over the keys. Already there were tears streaming down her face. This was it; this was the last night she would be haunted by Harry Potter. The-boy-who-lived lived no more and she was done with it. She would have this night of remembrance and not think about him again. It was too hard. She heard a clock somewhere chime midnight and started playing the piano and sang along.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here,

Suppressed by all my childish fears.

And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave.

Your presence still lingers here, And it won't leave me alone."

Hermione sang beautifully, but you could tell that she was trying not to cry.

"These wounds won't seem to heal.

This pain is just too real.

There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.

And I held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have all of me."

Hermione felt hot tears running down her face as she played the piano break. This would be the last time. No more tears.

"You used to captivate me by your resonating mind.

And now I'm bound by the life you left behind.

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams.

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me."

Hermione felt herself floating in the music. She couldn't hear the crowd; she could only hear the music and Harry.  
  
_Hermione ran as fast as she could through the pouring rain to where he lay. She got to his motionless form and dropped to her knees. How could this happen? How? She waited for his chest to start moving up and down, but it didn't. She waited for his eyes to flutter open again, but they didn't. She waited for him to breathe again, but he didn't. She buried her face in his chest and felt his cold skin against her cheek. He was gone. Her Harry was gone..._  
  
"The wounds won't seem to heal.

This pain is just too real.

There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears.

When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears.

And I held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have all of me."

Hermione felt like she was going to break down. What she'd give to see Harry again. But she couldn't think about that anymore. She needed to get over this. Her life was over to her but her family still had to live with her and she needed to be strong. He was not coming back and that was that.

There was nothing she could do about it.

"I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,

But though you're still with me I've been alone...alone.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.

But you still have all of me."

Hermione finished the song and heard the silence of the crowd. The silence was in respect; as if the audience knew that something had happened and respected her. She was grateful as she walked out into the rainy midnight.  
  
_"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as he pulled her out into the rain. She looked up into the sky. "Harry?" She asked quietly. "Hm?" He asked looking up to. "Do you like the rain?" She asked letting the droplets hit her face. "Yeah...I don't know why..." He said letting the rain drench him. They sat there and just watched the rain, letting it soak them as they thought.  
_  
The rain bothered her now. It felt like it burned her skin as it fell. She let it fall as she walked through the dark alley way her tears mixing with the rain drops as she let them fall. No matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried, Harry would always be a part of her. He was so much, not just the-boy-who-lived, not just the youngest seeker in a century, he was Harry Potter.  
  
She walked until she came to a coffee shop. This same coffee shop she worked at. It was closed but she pulled out her key anyway. Stepping out of the rain into the aroma of coffee beans she sat down on at a table. She couldn't live like this. This wasn't living. She hadn't said more than two words to anyone unless it was for work. She would never be the same. She laughed at herself. It almost seemed like Harry was there...and in a way he was. He was laughing at her, being such a hypocrite. But Harry was not here and would never be again.  
  
She was torn from her thought when a bang sounded. She glanced up and saw someone knocking loudly at the door. She cautiously made her way to the door and pushing back the curtain she saw emerald green eyes shimmering back at her through the glass.  
  
**A/N:** _If you liked it and would like to review, be my guest. I might continue this, I'm not sure. If I do it will be a small ficlet. I hope you like this and I'm sorry but I won't even give your review a second glance if it's a flame. Don't tell me how to make it better. Go ahead and post your thoughts but I wrote this for me, not you._


	2. Chapter Two

**Fallen: Chapter Two (2)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and if don't know who really owns it...well, should you really be here?**

**_Hermione was torn from her thought when a bang sounded. She glanced up and saw someone knocking loudly at the door. She cautiously made her way to the door and pushing back the curtain she saw emerald green eyes shimmering back at her through the glass._**

Hermione hastily unlocked the door only to find a chilly wind blowing into her face. Was her mind just playing tricks on her? She could've sworn those bright green eyes belonged to... She sighed and walked behind the counter to make a cup of coffee for herself. Actually, better make that an espresso.

She felt the warmth spread down her throat as she sipped the coffee. She inhaled the aroma that surrounded her and listened to the rain pound on the tin roof above her. She was just imagining things. Har – he was gone and she needed to deal with that.

Hermione turned away from the door and leaned her back against it. She closed her eyes tightly just wishing everything would go away. She let tears fall down her saddened face as she slumped down, her back against the door. She leaned her head back against the hard wooden door and listened to the pouring rain outside.

She was startled yet again by a loud knock on the door. She stood up brushing the tears away from her face. She heard another knock and opened the door. There stood a sad looking Ron. You could tell that he had been crying and Hermione was flooded with memories of past days. She didn't even realize that rain was hitting her face and mixing with the tears spilling down. Ron and Hermione stood in an understanding silence as the rain drenched them.

_Harry laughed as the three of them ran out of The Burrow and out into the pouring rain. Hermione stood with her eyes closed her face toward the sky. It felt cool and refreshing upon her face as she listened to Ron and Harry laughing as they played in the rain._

Hermione suddenly dropped to her knees and sobbed when Ron caught her before she hit the pavement. "Hermione." Ron said. It wasn't a question it was just Hermione. Just a note of understanding. "He'll never feel the rain again." Hermione said not looking at Ron. Not looking at anything in particular. Just looking. Ron felt tears brimming at his own eyes as Hermione sobbed in his arms.

"Where is he? I don't understand. His body is there and I just don't understand why he can't just get back in." Hermione said absently to Ron as she looked up into the sky. Ron looked saddened by this. "Me neither, Hermione, me neither." He said looking at the sky as well.

"Why? Why did this have to happen? It's just not fair! He didn't do anything to deserve this!" She said angrily as she stood up. "Rest...He finally gets to rest." Ron said standing up too. He ushered Hermione inside and grabbed a towel out of the back and wrapped it around her shivering body. Hermione sat down in the booth in the corner.

"Harry, why did you have to go?" Hermione said looking up at the sky through the window. "People need you here. Ron needs you... _I _need you." Hermione started sobbing loudly and laid her head down on the table. Ron sat down across from her. His eyes were red and blotchy but there were dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Ron?" Hermione asked absently. "Hmm..." Was Ron's response. "What's the last thing he said to you? She asked. Ron simply shrugged his shoulders. "I – I don't remember." Ron said looking ashamed. Hermione keep staring out the window. "The last thing he said to me was..." Hermione didn't look like she could go on. "What?" Ron asked. "He said...he said..." Hermione stuttered ", that if – if he didn't...make it that he...he wanted me...us to take care of Hedwig..."

Hermione choked before continuing. "And – and I – I _yelled _at him because he _would _get through it and not to talk like that." Hermione sobbed loudly and Ron was breathing brokenly. "Then I just walked away from him...I _left _him standing there!" Hermione cried fresh tears pouring down her face as she looked up at the cloudy sky with a heavy heart and a fallen soul.


End file.
